American Horror Story: Tricks and Treats
; James Cromwell; Jessica Lange | previous = "Welcome to Briarcliff" | next = "Nor'easter" }} "Tricks and Treats" is the second episode of season two of the American television series American Horror Story and the fourteenth episode of the series overall. It was directed by Bradley Buecker and written by James Wong. It first aired on the FX Network on Wednesday, October 24th, 2012 at 10:00 pm EST. In this episode, a psychiatrist named Oliver Thredson is assigned by the courts to go to Briarcliff to conduct an analysis of alleged serial killer Kit Walker. He immediately takes a dislike to Sister Jude, and is repulsed by the notion that her people still use electro-schock therapy as a "cure" for homosexuality. A new patient is brought into the asylum - Jed Potter. His parents explain how they found him disembowling a cow on their farm and that he ate his heart. It becomes clear that Jed is possessed by a demon and Monsignor Howard is brought in to perform an exorcism. Meanwhile, Lana Winters attemps to escape from Briarcliff and wants her newfound friend, Grace Bertrand, to accompany her. Grace however, wants to bring Kit Walker along, but Lana refuses to aid a murderer. Also, Doctor Arden reveals even more twisted obsessions when he hires a prostitute and has her dress up like a nun. Synopsis Framing story Teresa Morrison tries to pull Leo away as Bloody Face comes after them. She manages to seal herself inside of a room with a metal door, but Leo isn't so lucky. Teresa watches in horror as Bloody Face pounces upon her husband, stabbing him in the chest. Main story Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Co-Stars Notes & Trivia * Season two of American Horror Story is billed under the title American Horror Story: Asylum. * This is the second episode of season two of American Horror Story directed by Bradley Buecker and his fourth directed episode on the series overall. He previously directed "Welcome to Briarcliff". * This is the third episode of American Horror Story written by James Wong and the first episode from season two. He previously wrote "Smoldering Children". His next episode is "Unholy Night". * Actor Mark Casimir Dyniewicz is uncredited for his participation in this episode. * This episode introduces Zachary Quinto into season two of the series. He was credited in "Welcome to Briarcliff", but his character, Doctor Oliver Thredson is not introduced until this episode. Zachary Quinto also played Chad Warwick in season one. * Actor David Hutchison is uncredited for his particpation in this episode. * This episode reveals a bit more information about the past of Sister Jude. She apparently lived a very sinful lifestyle back in the 1940s until she drunkenly ran over a pedestrian with her car in a hit-and-run. It was this event that turned her towards the salvation of the church. * The demon that possesses Jed Potter seems to have inherent knowledge of the people surrounding him. He demonstrates insight into Sister Jude's capabilities and makes the veiled suggestion that Oliver Thredson left him as a child. * The character of Missy Stone is identified only as Little girl in blue in the end-title credits. Allusions * Doctor Arden makes a creepy attempt to seduce Sister Eunice with a candy apple in the garden outside the hospital. This is a thinly-veiled reference to the seduction of Eve in the Garden of Eden from the Book of Genesis in the Judeo-Christian Bible. * The physical appearance and mannerisms of Jed Potter while he is being possessed is similar to that of Regan MacNeil from the 1973 film The Exorcist, directed by William Friedkin. The film is based on the 1971 novel of the same name written by William Peter Blatty. Timeline * The framing sequence of this season takes place in the present, 2012. * The main story of this season takes place in 1964. * The episode includes flashback scenes of Sister Jude, which takes place in 1949. * Jed Potter is said to be seventeen-years-old, making the year of his birth 1947. Quotes * Monsignor Howard: Times may have changed doctor, but the nature of evil has not. .... * Arthur Arden: Show me your mossy bank. .... * Sister Jude: Mrs. Potter, you needn't worry. Good boys gone bad is my area of expertise. I've had great success in curbing the chronic masturbator. .... * Arthur Arden: The last time I suggested electroshock therapy, you accused me of being a sadistic barbarian. * Sister Jude: I prayed about it. When I wasn't praying for you to find a halfway decent haberdasher. .... * Shelley: I saw you flirting with Our Lady of Perpetual Virginity. You want to see my candy apple? See also External Links * * * * * * "Tricks and Treats" at the American Horror Story Wiki ---- Category:2012/Episodes